


Last First Kiss

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a lot of kisses that didn't count before they got to the ones that did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #051 "kisses"

Now that he was allowed and even sometimes _expected_ to kiss Sam in public, Jack still got a ridiculous sort of thrill from doing it.

They were married, for cryin' out loud, coming up on their sixth wedding anniversary. But he still felt the same rush he always had since their first kiss— well, their first kiss as themselves, anyway.

That one with the Broca de-evolution virus didn't count, what with Sam not being in her right mind then. From what he'd gathered later, the same thing had happened to a couple of people before Janet managed to solve the problem and on the whole, the entire base preferred not to think about it too much. (Still, Jack was secretly a little flattered she'd chosen _him_ as her 'mate', over a base full of fit young airmen and Marines.)

Alternate realities also didn't count. No matter how much Dr. Carter looked and sounded like his Carter, they weren't the same person. She'd loved a different Jack, and even while he was kissing her, he knew she was pretending he was him. (Jack still wasn't sure how he felt about that, especially with the whole _alternate reality_ thing, but then he imagined losing his Sam, and knew he might have done the same thing.)

That also ruled out the Time Loop kiss. He'd come clean about that one long ago, but Sam still liked to bring it up occasionally, saying that it wasn't fair he was one-up on kisses. (Actually, she'd been less upset about that than he expected, though she did also say he was sweet to have resigned beforehand.)

The worst one, though, had been the memory stamp. Jack was glad the crowded dormitory had discouraged them from doing anything more than trade kisses— he'd felt bad enough when they'd gotten their memories back, that knowing he wouldn't even be able to touch her again for a long, long time, without having an actual _memory_ of them doing more. (And, now that he did have that memory, he knew without a doubt he'd have done something they both regretted.)

No, their first real kiss, just them and nothing else, happened at the pond with nothing in particular to cause it. The kiss was gentle and unhurried, as if it was only the first of a thousand, a million, a _billion_ more kisses to come.

And it most certainly was.

THE END


End file.
